A Ouran HSHC love storyAnother Honor student
by The-Anime-Sister-Twins
Summary: This is a story about another honor student girl that manages to get herself caught up in the host club.  Hope you like it, please tell me if i need to fix anything. Thank you  bye
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the gate to Ouran high school. I entered in to get a scholarship here, and won. I was pretty smart, but I wasn't the only one. There was a girl from another school that was entering in this year. Ouran had given two schools scholarships and I had one the one at my school. I wasn't sure about the other person; I was pretty sure they could show me around though, since I had been sick and was a week late to join school. But who knew maybe I could meet them here and we could be friends. It'd be nice to have something in common with at least one person. "One thing is for sure, these school uniforms aren't the most flattering, but I shouldn't be picky! After all I'm lucky to even be here!" I said, smiling hopefully.

So far the school was confusing me. I'd spend the morning trying to find my classes and had been doing fine until lunch. I walked around the school lost. I had been trying to find my way to the lunch room but somehow wound up standing outside music room three. I slouched my shoulders down in shame. I really was bad with directions. Oh well maybe someone inside wouldn't mind pointing me in the right direction. But when I opened the doors rose petals came out in a gust of air. And in the door way were 7 boys. "Welcome to the Ouran host club!" a boy with blond hair said, extending a hand towards me. I looked at him and he smiled. "O-oh sorry I was ...I..." I got cut off haft was through my sentence. "Oh you're new here aren't you? You must be one of the new students! Just like my little Haruhi!" the boy said cheerfully. I looked at him and blinked twice. He stopped and touched his hand to his head. "But where are my manners you are our guest my sweet princess." He said taking my hand and leading me into the room. "Well…I actually…I was just wondering if someone would be nice enough to…" this time my own stomach cut me off with a loud embarrassing growl. "The lunch room…" I finished, blushing.  
"Oh." He said. "Well why don't you stay here, After all we can't just let a young lady walk herself all the way to the lunch room when she's so hungry." He said. Then pointed to a tall dark haired boy. "Mori! Please get Miss…" he stopped and stared straight ahead. "Her name Ai IsIselia" A tall boy with glasses said. The tall blond smiled. "IsIselia that's Spanish, yes?" The blond boy asked. "Yes." I said. "Well, miss Ai. I am Tamaki Suoh. " He said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I blushed. "Well, Mori get miss Ai some lunch please." He turned back to me. "It's on me." He said.

He looked down at me, slipping a finger under my chin so that i looked but at him. "How strange and yet absolutely beautiful, your eyes are two different colors; Isn't she just adorable Kyoya!" Tamaki said. "Tamaki you have other guest you know." Another boy said flatly. He was short and had brown hair and big brown eyes. He was cute but looked like a girl. "Oh where are my manners. Haruhi this is Miss Ai she in another honor student like you!" Tamaki said. "Oh really? It's nice to meet you." The boy said. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm IsIselia Ai." I said extending my hand for him to shake._I thought my teacher had said the other honor student was a girl...oh well, I guess she was wrong. _I thought. "Nice to meet you miss Ai. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said with a cute smile. I smiled back. "Well Mori should be here any minuet, so, Miss Ai Please have a seat." Tamaki said "Thank you" I said quietly. "Oh Haruhi! Please show Miss Ai to her seat" Tamaki said. "Sure, right this way." Haruhi said. Leading me to an empty table. "Thanks for showing me to a table." I said looking up at him. "Yeah no problem, I know this place can be confusing at first and seems like a hand full but you get used to it after awhile. And it doesn't seem so big after the first few days. So don't worry you'll get used to it." Haruhi said. "Thanks. It's nice hearing that from you, you know, you being an honor student too and all…" I said looking down at my hands. "Yeah I know the feeling" He said smiling. The boy named Mori who went to get my food came back and placed a tray in front of me. "Thank you." I said not meeting his eyes. "You're welcome." He said and turned to walk away. I looked down at the food. Everything looked good….though I doubted I'd be able to finish it all. I'd feel so bad if I didn't. "Um…Haruhi I was wondering if yo-"I looked up and he was gone. "Oh…Never mind" I said and began to eat. The food was probably the best I'd ever had and I enjoyed all that I could eat of it. I stood and grabbed the tray. I turned to take it to the lunch room…If I could find it that is. I still didn't know where it was though…because no one had told me.

Oh well I guessed I'd just find it myself. "IsIselia, where are you going?" Tamaki asked. "Oh…I …I just thought I'd take my tray to the lunch room." I said, and then bowed. "Thank you for the lunch." I said. "It was my pleaser" Tamaki said. "But please allow me to take the tray." He said. He was about to grab the tray from me but I pulled it back. "Really I couldn't allow you to do anymore for me. I'll take it. Honestly it's ok." I said, He pulled the tray a little back. "No allow me." He said. I pulled it again. "No, please allow me." He pulled it again. "No! Please you are in my club and it is my duty." He said. I pulled it again. "But I'm not even paying like everyone else. Please" I said pulling it back. It went on like this for a little longer until the tray slipped from my hands and went flying. There was a loud crash and then a scream, a girl was covered in water. "I…I'm so sorry!" I said rushing over to her. "Great… not again… It wasn't me this time." Haruhi said raising his hands and walking the opposite way. "I'm so, so, so sorry." I said picking up the broken pieces of glass and placing them on the tray. "I swear I'll pay you back." I said. "You won't have enough money to pay us back. That vase was an antique and it cost 9 million yen." The boy named Kyoya said. "I feel sick…" I said collapsing in a chair. "Well you'll have to pay us back somehow, after all that was a new Vase that we just bought." Tamaki said. "I…I can't get the money I'll pay you back somehow." I said. "Well…I don't think you can. So…how about this. You can be our host club maid. You'll make the tea and coffee and clean up and we'll tell you when you've earned back enough work to pay back the vase." Tamaki said. "I promise I'll make it up to you" I said bowing. He laughed. "Ok then. You start today. Today we'll just need you to clean up after the guest leave." Tamaki said and smiled.

"Hai, I'll have it spotless" I said. After everyone left it was just me and the host club. I learned all of their names. There was Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, Honey and Hikaru and Kaoru. "So I guess you're kind of part of the host club now huh?" The twins said walking around me. "She's cute." One said. "Yes, short. "The other said. "She has interesting eyes." The first said. "Yes, one green one brown." The second said. "She has long brown hair. The first one said. "And she's well in doubt" The second said. "Yes I noticed." I first said smiling evilly. It caused me to cross my arms around my chest. "Don't worry we aren't that bad" they whispered in my ears. I shivered. "I…I know." I said. "Hikaru and Kaoru leave Miss Ai alone" Kyoya said. "Fine." One said. "But we were having fun" the other finished. They walked over to Haruhi.

"Tamaki if she is going to be working for us, shouldn't she know? I'm sure it wouldn't take long for her to find out anyway." Kyoya asked not even looking up from his writing. Tamaki looked off into space for a moment then turned to look at me. "Can we trust you with a secret!" he asked pointing at me. "Yes. I'm really good with secrets I promise." I said making the cross my heart and hope to die sign. "Ok! Then we can trust you!" Tamaki said. "It's not really a secret I don't care who knows." Haruhi grumbled. "I'm a girl." She said. "Oh…" I said. "Yeah I'm only like this because I had to cut my hair, because a boy in my neighborhood got gum in my hair the day before school started. And I broke a Vase too, that's why I'm working for the host club." She explained. "Oh…I understand" I said smiling._ I knew the other honor student was a girl! _I thought. "Well, it's even better to know you're a girl now it doesn't feel so weird being here" I said blushing. "You…you though it was weird being here?" Tamaki asked. "Well, yeah. I don't know you and for all I knew you were all creepy perverts. I mean this is a host club after all" I said. Haruhi smiled. "I understand" She said laughing. Tamaki went to a corner and was sitting there. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Tamaki." I said. "Oh it's ok my daughter! Daddy forgives you!" Tamaki said hugging me. "Well that was quick." Haruhi said.

I started cleaning after that. It didn't take me to long to finish. But I would have to explain why I was late to my mom. "Well that's the room. All done!" I said. "It looks wonderful." Kyoya said. "Thanks" I said smiling. "Um...Kyoya sempi...How come you stayed behind? If you don't mind me asking." I said. "I wanted to see how good you would be at your new job." He said. "Oh…" I said. _He doesn't seem to care if he says something blunt_. i thought "Well…I guess I'll be going home then, since I'm done." I said. "Ok. Good bye Miss Ai." He said. "Good Bye Kyoya Sempi" I said walking out of the room. Well I had a strange first day. But it was good. And I was sure it was going to be an interesting high school experience. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my second day at Ouran and so far everything was going a lot better. But I still had to go to the Host club, though I didn't mind, I was in a good mood. Earlier that day my friend Zoey called me.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Ring ring ringggg. Ring ring ringggg. I walked over to the phone. "Hello" I said. "IsIselia! Guess what." I heard Zoey say. Zoey and I had been friends from back when I lived in America. She and I had been friends since we were little and were going to start a band together but I was too shy too, so she made one with just her. She ended up getting a record deal and now was a famous singer. "Guessssss" She said again. "Ok, ok. You…bought me a pony?" I said with a laugh. "No…I'm moving to Japan and going to that Ouran School you go to!" She said. "Really? That's great…now I won't have to be so alone there." I said mumbling the last part. "Alone? Wait, why are you alone. Aren't they being nice?" she asked in a yell. "Well. There are these boys talk to. Their nice but not everyone is. I don't know it's just so big." I said. "Well it doesn't matter. I'll be there tomorrow." She said. "Oh ok! Can't wait. Well…I have to go. I need to get to school." I said. "Ok bye IsIselia" She said. "Bye" I said hanging up.

School went by fast knowing that tomorrow Zoey would be coming, and before I knew it I was with the host club again. 

"Oh good! Miss Ai is here." Tamaki said. "Yes…I wanted to get here early so that I could start on the coffee and tea." I said blushing. "Good." He said. I turned to walk to the tea and coffee making area when he stopped me. "But first! We cosplay a lot and you need too, too. Hikaru, kaoru" Tamaki said. "Yes sir!" they said in harmony. And before I knew I was carried away. They looked at me and their eyes gleamed with evil and mischief. I gulped. "I know what she'd look good in." One said. "Yes me too." The other said. Then they held up a dress. It was a look old fashion looking gowned, blue and navy. "Put this on!" They said and pushed me into the changing room. I didn't argue I grabbed the dress and changed. When I was done I walked out. "Oh she looks so cute!" Tamaki said. I looked at him and smiled "I like it." I said. I looked at everyone else. They had all changed too. Everyone was dressed in old fashion like clothes. Soon the club room was filled with girls and I was bringing tea and coffee faster than I could have ever thought possible. I brought some tea to the twins table and set it down but as I was passing it out and pouring the tea I accidently dropped some on Hikaru. "Ow! It's hot!" Hikaru said jumping out of his chair. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said. "Hikaru! Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" Kaoru Asked. "I'm ok as long as you're here Kaoru…" Hikaru said holding his brother close. "Oh Hikaru. I was worried you were hurt" Kaoru said quietly. "Ahh! I just can't take it!" Three girls said blushing and giggling. "What brotherly love!" Another girl said. I walked away after cleaning what I'd spilt. I took tea to Honey and Mori's table next. "Oh Hi IsIselia-Chan!" Honey said. "Hi Honey-san" I said smiling and carefully pouring the tea. The day went by fast again. Everyone left and I cleaned. Kyoya had stayed again and watched me to make sure I did my job right. After I'd leave he'd stay. What he did after that I didn't know. But I didn't have time to waste I needed to get home to mom. Maybe Zoey would be here. I know mom said she wanted to go pick her up at the airport. I hoped she was there.

"IsIselia!" Zoey yelled. "Zoey! You're here already." I said hugging her. "Yeah! I'm staying with you while I go to school here." She said. "That's great I can't wait. Do you start school tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah I do." She said. "But I'm way tired so I think I'm going to go to bed after dinner. I already put my things in our room." She said. "Oh cool. I'm so tired I think I'll skip dinner and just do my homework." I said yawing. "Why are you tired?" She asked. "Oh…I…Um…you see it's a long story" I laughed. "I'll tell you later ok?" I said running off to my room. "She's been tired like that since she started at Ouran. She came home late both days. She said she joined a club, but if this club is making her so tired I may ask her to quit it." I heard my mom say to Zoey. I wouldn't be able to quit the club even if I wanted to, which I don't. But if I did want to I couldn't, and I knew Zoey would kill me when she found out about me working for the host club. But I would tell her at school…Maybe then she wouldn't be so mad, or maybe she still would…oh well I'd just have to decide later. I did my homework and then laid down to rest. _I'm so tired…I …I just need to rest…the host club seems nice though…I like Haruhi she's nice…and…and the…the twins are nice…yeah…tama-_ my thoughts were cut off when I fell asleep. It didn't take me long to fall asleep I'd just closed my eyes when I passed out.

"IsIselia…IsIselia? IsIselia! Wake up! We're going to be late if you don't wait up!" Zoey yelled in my ear. I sprung up and ran to get dressed. I came out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in my mouth. "I…Sorry! I'm almost ready." I said. I put on my school uniform. We were walking out the door when I turned to look at Zoey. Her uniform was completely altered. She had cut the dress so that it came just above her knees and the sleeves had been cut to look like straps. There was a black and blue belt resting crooked on her hips and she was wearing black and white beads to match her nails. She wore legging and boots. "Zoey! What did you do to your uniform?" I asked. She looked herself over. "Looks nice huh?" She said with a smirk. She looked at my expression then sighed. "You know I don't like stuff like that. I had to do something. And there is nothing in the rule books that said I couldn't alter my dress…not that I would care if there was." She said. I just shook my head and grabbed her hand. "Come on! We have to go. If you get in trouble don't say I didn't warn you" I said as we ran to school.

When we got to school Zoey looked at me. "My car should be here tomorrow, and then we won't have to walk or run." She said a little out of breath. Zoey loved cars and owned a ton of them."Cool, but right now we need to get to class." I said. We entered the room and sat at our desks. Zoey sat in the desk next to me. "Um... That's my Desk!" A girl said, standing in front of Zoey. "Excuse me? I don't see your name on it." Zoey said. "Oh no…" I whispered. "I always sit here, So Move!" The girl yelled. "No! If it isn't really your desk then I don't have to move!" Zoey yelled standing up. "Move new girl!" The girl yelled again. "Make me" Zoey growled. The girl slapped her and Zoey froze for a minute. she punched her, the girl stumbled back her nose bleeding. "I said no." Zoey said sitting back down in her chair. The girl didn't argue again. She moved and sat three rows down. "Stupid rich girl" Zoey mumbled. "Zoey… If you get in trouble…"Zoey cut me off. "Don't worry." She said. The teacher came in and started class so I couldn't argue with her. Everything was fine after that. Lunch came around and class ended. "Let's go eat" Zoey said walking toward the lunch room. I stopped. "Um…I'm not going to lunch. I have to go somewhere, but I'll meet up with you in class ok?" I said turning to go to the host club. "Ok." Zoey said and walked off. I ran to music room three I was already going to be late. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I opened the doors and walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I promise it won't happen again." I said already going straight to the Coffee and tea section. "Where were you?" Kyoya asked. "I was…you see….my friend joined today and I was with her." I said. "Oh! You have a friend here!" Tamaki asked. "A friend? Another commoner? How could she afford this school?" The twins asked. "Well…no not exactly…See her name is Zoey Kanda. She's a famous singer back in America and all over the world." I explained. "And you know her?" Tamaki asked. "Yes me and her have been friend since we were little." I began explaining.

Zoey's P.O.V  
where did she go. I followed her to a room labeled 'Music Room 3' I opened the door and saw 5 boys. _Why would she come here? _I wondered as I saw the boys all dressed in summer clothes. It was the middle of winter so why were they in summer clothes. I didn't care though. I looked around. "Where is IsIselia?" I asked. "Welcome to the Ouran Host club!" the blond boy said. _A host club what was she doing here?_ I thought. "Yeah yeah, where is IsIselia?" I asked again. "IsIselia is changing Miss Kanda." A dark haired boy with glasses said. "Changing? Into what! And how do you know my name I never told you it." I said. "You came asking for IsIselia, IsIselia is new and so you must be her friend she told us about. My name is Kyoya." He said. I looked over and saw to red head boys standing in front of a door. "Are you almost done? We want to see how you look in that swim suit!" They said. "Swimsuit?" I Asked. "What are you doing to her?" I yelled. I ran over to the door and pushed them out of the way. "IsIselia? IsIselia come out!" I screamed. "Zoey?" She asked. "No, it's your mom, of course it's me. IsIselia get out now. We're leaving." I said. "I'm afraid Miss Ai can't leave. She is working for us and will be until she pays us back for the vase she broke. Now if you would please. You may be a guest here or you can leave." Kyoya said. "Kyoya-Sempi please. Just let me talk to her for a moment." IsIselia said. I looked at her she was wearing a baby blue swim dress. I looked around the room. It was decorated to look like a beach complete with an upside pool. "Zoey let me explain." IsIselia said. She explained everything to me. "And that's why I can't leave." She said looking down. "I can pay them." I said taking out my wallet. "No! Zoey I broke it just let me work it off." IsIselia said putting her hands up and shaking them no. "Fine, then let me help you." I said. I turned to the blond boy who IsIselia had told me was Tamaki and the club leader. "I'll work for you too, to help IsIselia pay you off, and I won't take a no for an answer. I'm also doing this to make sure you don't hurt her or make her do something she doesn't want too. Got it. If you hurt her I'll kick your butt" I said pointing at everyone as I said the last part. "Ok, deal." Tamaki said with a smile.

IsIselia's P.O.V

Zoey was going to be helping me pay off the 9 million yen by working with me. The twins made her change too. She changed into a tankkiny. I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for helping me." I said. "Yeah, well I wasn't going to let you stay here." She said punching my arm a little. "IsIselia come here." The twins yelled. I walked over to them. "IsIselia…" Hikaru said slipping a finger under my chin lifting my head up. "You spilt tea on Hikaru yesterday. "Kaoru said whispering in my ear. "Can you please be more careful today" Hikaru said. "Yes, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Kaoru said. "Oh my god I wish I was her!" One girl screamed. "I know she's so lucky!" another said. "I can't take it! They are so cute and romantic!" Another girl screamed. Then Hikaru leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "I forgive you." He whispered. My face turned a bright pink and I froze. "I…I'm sorry…I um…I" I couldn't find words. All the girls screamed. "So sweet!" They said. "Oh Hikaru you made me jealous when you kissed her!" Kaoru said. "I'm so sorry Kaoru." Hikaru said holding his brother close. I walked away still pink. Zoey stopped me and shook me. "What was that? I'm going to go punch him! He just kissed you!" she yelled. "Hello? IsIselia!" Zoey yelled again. I looked up at her. "It's ok… I don't mind. Um…I need to get more tea." I said and walked off. I took tea to Kyoya sempi's table and then to Tamaki's. Zoey took to Mori and honey who were sitting on a couch eating cake and other sweets. When the club closed I cleaned and Zoey sat on a chair. Kyoya walked over to her. "I understand that you are upset, and if you do not like the way we run things here than you're welcome to leave Miss Kanda." He said. "I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily." She said crossing her arms. The twins walked up to me. "Sorry about the kiss." Hikaru said. "Yeah it was just part of our act." Kaoru said. "Unless of course you liked it." Hikaru said tilting my head up. "Please I'm trying to clean Hikaru." I said. He froze, they both did. "How do you know I'm Hikaru? How do you know I'm not Kaoru?" he asked playfully now. "I don't know. I just do. It's hard to explain. But I just know." I said with a smile. "Anyway I need to finish, so if you don't mind." I said walking around him and continued sweeping. "Well, we have to go. Tamaki we're leaving." They said and grabbed their things. _Did I say something? I hope they aren't mad at me_ I thought as I watched them swiftly leave. Everyone looked over at me. "Did I do something?" I asked. "No one can ever tell them apart, you just did. That's new to them. I think they are just shocked and need time to think." Tamaki said. I looked down. "Oh…" I said.

After I was done cleaning me and Zoey left to go home. I skipped dinner again and went straight to bed. I hopped the twins weren't too upset. But I guess I'd find out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

IsIselia's P.O.V

School went by in a daze for me; I was still so worried about the twins. Mainly because I'd seen them in the hall and neither of them looked at me. They just went straight to their class. I wondered if they would avoid me in the club too. "Iselia are you even listening to me?" I heard Zoey ask as we walked to too music room 3. "Huh? Sorry what was the question?" I asked looking at her. "Alright, you've been out of it all day. What's wrong?" she asked stopping to face me. "Nothing…I just…I'm worried about Hikaru, you should have seen his face…And kaoru looked just as…shocked…Sad. I don't know. I'm sorry." I said looking down. She looked me and shook her head. "Iselia I'm sure its fine, so, just stop worrying. Now come on we should get to the host club." She said and grabbed my hand.

When we got there everyone was already changed. They were wearing amazing winter jackets and suits. They looked like princes. "We will be taking things outside in the snow today. So you two will be making hot chocolate and coffee today." Kyoya said walking up to us. "Your clothes are in the changing rooms" kaoru said. "Thanks…" I said and turned to walk to the changing rooms.

Zoey's P.O.V  
I watched as Iselia walked off to the changing rooms. She was still worried. I turned to go change too, but stopped and turned to Kaoru. "I need to talk to you." I said tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me. "Ok, sure." He said. "Why are you and your brother being so cold to Iselia, It's eating her alive. She's been worrying all day about you two." I said nodding my head to his brother who was looking out a window. "I'm sorry; we didn't mean to make her worry. It's just…she can tell us apart. And no one has ever been able to…we've always counted on each other, Lived in our own world. I was the one that wasn't Hikaru and Hikaru is the one that isn't kaoru, that's how it's always been. So…to have her tell us apart…it makes us happy…but also … it hurts. Hikaru will warm up again soon. But I'm sorry if it seems he's been mean." He said. I looked at him. "Ok…but if either of you hurt her again that way. I'll hurt you." I said, and walked off to the changing rooms. 

IsIselia's P.O.V  
I stood in front of the full length mirror admiring the long coat they'd picked for me. It came down to my knees, cream with a fur color and fur on the sleeves. The clothes were cream leggings with a black skirt and a blue shirt. The shirt was a silky fabric and felt wonderful. I wondered if it truly was silk. I'd have to ask them when I was done. I heard Zoey go into her changing room and wondered what they had picked for her.

I loved the fur it felt so warm. I rubbed my face on it, not paying any attention to my surroundings. "I'm glad you like the coat Ms. Ai." Kyoya said. I looked up at him. "Oh! I um…sorry! I do really like it. Thank you." I said blushing. "I can tell." He smiled. I blushed again and walked away. Hikaru was standing at the window still. Kaoru sitting of the window seal looking out as well. I wanted to ask about the shirt…but I wasn't sure if I should wait to speak with them, I looked up at them again and Kaoru looked at me. He waved his hand for me to come over to them. That's when Hikaru turned his head to see who it was. I looked away not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Yes…" I said when I reached them. "Iselia, Hikaru wants to say something." Kaoru said. "Ok. I said facing Hikaru, though the one who said 'Hikaru would like to say something to you' was Hikaru. I stayed looking at him. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked. He froze. Kaoru turned to look at me this time, the real kaoru. "That was it. He just wanted to see if yesterday was a lucky guess." Kaoru said. I nodded. I turned back to Hikaru who still looked stiff.

"I'm sorry if I'm not exposed to be able to tell you apart. I don't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." I said then walked off. I was walking down the halls to go outside with the rest of the host club when someone grabbed my hand. "It doesn't make me upset, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Hikaru said. I turned to face him. "I think we can be friends, but only if you want. I think you're a nice person under all of your pranks, and I'd like to get to know you more." I said with a smile. He didn't say anything for a while just stared into space.

"Do you like the coat?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Yeah it's beautiful." I said. "Good, you can keep it. My mom won't mind." He said. I looked down and the warm fur on the sleeves. "Thank you…Hikaru" I said. He smiled. "Come on, we'll be late. You have work to do." He said, as if nothing had happened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me running down the hall until we reached the yard. I looked around at everyone. Tamaki was throwing a snow ball at kaoru who was laughing as he dodged it. Honey and Mori were making snow angles and Kyoya was walking with a girl under snow covered trees. Haruhi was giving a blanket to one girl. Zoey was already out here serving coffee to Haruhi.

I worked serving hot chocolate, though I wasn't really aware of what I was doing. I couldn't stop thinking about him or my new coat; I wondered how much it cost. I wasn't quite sure what had happened the rest of that afternoon. But it wasn't too soon before me and Zoey were in her car and driving home. I was still wearing the clothes from the host club. I hadn't changed; I had put my clothes in a bag when we left. "Did they let you keep those or something?" Zoey asked. I didn't look at her, I just nodded. She went back to driving. We didn't talk the rest of the ride. When we got home I ate and did my homework. Mom hadn't been home yet and I had gone to sleep before she came home. I laid on the bed and stared at the coat that was hanging behind the door. I would wear it tomorrow. I would wear it every day. _I hope we can be friends…_ I thought yawing. And then fell asleep.

~~~~Preview of the next chapter~~~

It was Saturday morning when I woke. There were laughs coming from the living room. It was mom…And a boy? Or…the host club? I stood up and ran out of my room. Tamaki and everyone were sitting around my table. "Oh she's awake finally!" Tamaki said. "Um…baby you should go change." My mom said. I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed. I was wearing my teddy bed pajama pants and a black tank top. I backed up slowly and ran to the bathroom to change. _How embarrassing!..._ I thought as I walked into my room to change. I looked up and saw Hikaru was sitting on my bed with a bag. "I brought you something" he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning when I woke. There were laughs coming from the living room. It was mom…And a boy? Or…the host club? I stood up and ran out of my room. Tamaki and everyone were sitting around my table. "Oh she's awake finally!" Tamaki said. "Um…baby you should go change." My mom said. I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed. I was wearing my teddy bed pajama pants and a black tank top. I backed up slowly and ran to the bathroom to change. _How embarrassing!..._I thought as I walked into my room to change. I looked up and saw Hikaru was sitting on my bed with a bag. "I brought you something" he said with a smile. "Oh… um what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "You'll have to open it to see." He said in a flirtatious voice. I blushed. "OK." I said grabbing the bag.

The writing on the bag was French; I had a feeling that whatever was in this bag wasn't cheap. But of course it wasn't, this was Hikaru we were talking about; his mom was a fashion designer. Reluctantly I opened the bag pulling out the white tissue paper; my fingers finally touched a soft silky fabric. I pulled out a pink silk dress embroidered with white flowers. "It's imported from France, I had it shipped hear as fast as I could." He said with a smile. I just nodded not sure what to say. "Do you like it?" He asked his smile fading. "I...Hikaru I love it." I said holding it up. "Let me go change" I said running off to the bathroom. I heard him laugh as I closed the door. I changed quickly. The dress fit perfectly. I twirled in front of the mirror a few times admiring the fit. The skirt twirling around my legs. "Are you done?" Hikaru asked. I blushed realizing what I was doing. "Yeah! One second" I said opening the door.

When I walked out Hikaru smiled. "You look beautiful." He said taking my hand. He pulled me close to him and I blushed. "Here" He said, slipping a single blue rose in my hair. "Thank you…" I whispered blushing. "You're welcome" he said, and then took a step back. I hugged him; he was shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. There was a knock on the door and we both pulled away. "Come in" I said. "Hey what's takin-"Zoey stopped talking and looked me over. "Um…nice dress…what is he doing in your room?" She asked. "He was giving me the dress." I said blushing. "Well we should go to the rest of the club" I said grabbing Hikaru's hand. He gave my hand a light squeeze that made my heart jump a little. He was walking beside me by the time we got to the rest of the host club.

"Sorry I took so long to change" I said with a bow. Zoey had come around in front of me and Hikaru. She glanced at us then at the club. Kaoru's eyes had fallin on mine and Hikaru's hands which were still clasped tight.

I stared at them both, not sure if I the stare was good or bad. Finally Kaoru smiled and Hikaru let go of my hand. He turned to face me. I wasn't sure why but he just looked at me. Our eyes locked. Then in an instance his lips were on mine, my eyes grew wide with shock but slowly closed. His arms wrapping about my waste. He pulled away from me and smiled placing his forehead gently to mine. "I love you" he whispered and my face lit up bright pink. "I…I love you too Hikaru" I whispered back. "Aww! I love IsIselia too!" Honey said running up and hugging me. I laughed as we tumbled to the ground. "Honey, I don't think that was the best timing" Mori said leaning over us. Mori picked up Honey and Hikaru helped me up.

"I made tea!" Mom yelled walking into the room and placing a tray on the table. "Thank you" Kyoya said bowing then sitting. "I must say this tea is exquisite" He said with a smile. I didn't know Kyoya Sempi could smile. "Why thank you, Kyoya" mom responded with a bow. "Tamaki, why are you all here?" I asked knowing this all shouted his name. "I thought we would pay a visit to your house, next time we all have to visit my sweet little Haruhi's house!" He said standing. "Yeah we should go visit Haruhi's house" the twins said, an evil gleam in their eyes. I laughed into my hand and Zoey did too. "I say we go next weekend" Zoey commented. I just nodded in agreement. Haruhi looked at me like I had disappointed her, I blushed in embarrassment. "No, there is no way in hell you are coming to my house." Haruhi said a blank expression on her face. "But we have to come" The twins wined. "Yeah it's only fair" Zoey said agreeing with the twins. Honey ran up to Haruhi and looked up at her. "Haru-chan, Please!" Honey said staring at her with wide eyes. There was no way she could turn him down. "Fine..." She said turning away from his gaze. "Yay! Haru-chan said yes!"Honey said dancing about the table with his bunny.

"Hey, why don't you all go see a movie, I hear that one just came out." My mom said popping her head around the corner. "Huh? Which one?" Hikaru asked "Um…I think it was that romantic one with Katashi Kishimoto, 'Last Kiss in the snow' oh Katashi is such a good actor" Mom said clapping her hands together as she said Katashi's name.

Everyone stared at her with smug looks on their faces. "Oh, my! I'm babbling" She blushed looking ashamed. I laughed. "That sounds good! Come on" Tamaki said springing up and grabbing Haruhi's hand. "Ah! Tamaki Sempi! We never said we were going!" Haruhi yelled. "Sounds like a plan to us" The twins said in harmony. "Yeah I heard it was good!" Honey yelled hoping up and following Tamaki out the door. Mori stood and nodded, walking after honey. "Then it's settled. We'll go see 'Last kiss in the snow'" Kyoya said a hint of smugness in his voice. "Kyoya Sempi!" Haruhi wined, As Tamaki happily pulled her out the door. "Bye!" Mom yelled.

Me and Zoey were the last out of the house so we followed the rest of the club to the car, or rather I should say Cars. "Here we have room for one" Hikaru said opening a door." I blushed and looked at Zoey who nodded for me to go ahead. Kyoya looked at her and opened the door to the car he'd come in. "I have room in the car me, Tamaki, and Haruhi came in." He said. Zoey shrugged and got in. I smiled and stepped into the car. Hikaru slid in after me. "Get it Kaoru" Hikaru said looking out the door. "Ah…No, I think I want to go with Mori and Honey. I just remember something I needed to talk to them about." He said taking a step away from the car and ruffling the back of his head. "Oh…Ok" Hikaru said, his face uneasy at first. Kaoru closed the door and walked to Mori and Honeys Car.

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Hi" I said as I walked up to Mori. "Get it." He said. I slid into the seat net to Honey. "Oh! Hi Kaoru, why did you come with us?" He said. "Ah, I think Hikaru should be alone with IsIselia for awhile." I said. "Oh…Why?" He said. I laughed a little and then looked out the window. "Hikaru needs to trust her. He needs someone else besides me. He needs to open up."I said. He just nodded. The car started and we followed Tamaki's car. Mori had already told the driver where we were going.

Zoey's P.O.V  
"No Tamaki! For the last time I don't want you to hire a maid for me!" Haruhi yelled. "Zoey! Tell Haruhi that I'm right!" Tamaki pleaded. "Huh? Yeah sure." I said not really knowing what I was agreeing too. To be honest I hadn't been paying much attention to them. Kyoya looked at me. "Are you alright Zoey?" He asked, his glasses falling to the center of his nose as he looked down at me. "Ah, No. Just Trying to ignore Tamaki's babbling." I said coolly. "Ahh! Babbling!" Tamaki screamed his voice thick with hurt. Haruhi laughed. Kyoya Chuckled and turned his head back to looking out the window. I blushed at the sound of his chuckle but quickly caught myself and shook my head. There was no way I was falling in love, And definitely not with Kyoya. I looked behind us for IsIselia's car but Mori's car was in the way. Oh well, I'd have to ask her about her ride later.

IsIselia's P.O.V

It was quiet in our car. I got this feeling off of Hikaru that was uneasy, so I didn't want to say anything. I turned to look at him. He was stiff, just staring out the window. "Um…Are you ok?" I asked. His head snapped to look at him. He smiled. "I'm fine. Just Wondering if Kaoru is ok." He said seeming almost dazed at he said his brother's name. I nodded. "I know how that feels, always wondering if someone is ok." I said looking down. He didn't say anything so I continued. "That's…the way it was when Zoey went on her first tour. I always wondered if she was ok or what I'd do if her got hurt and was off in another country. We were like twins. I know that's probably the wrong phrase to use, you actually having a twin in all…but I…sor-"I stopped talking because his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes as he leaned in more. Putting more pressure on my lips as he moved his, mine followed his lead. He moved his hand to the side of my face just gently touching it, he pulled away for a moment but I gave him another kiss before pulling away too. Again He rested his forehead on mine for a moment. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down. "You don't have to say sorry for everything you know." He said sliding his finger under my chin and pulling it up. I looked at him my eyes wide. He leaned in and gently gave me a small kiss. "I…I know, sorry." I said, and then chuckled at the fact I'd said it again.

"I guess I just can't stop saying it." I said. He laughed. "That's ok; it's just one of the things I love about you." He said pushing a strand on my hair behind my ear. "I do love you." He said. I looked up at him. "I…I know, and…I love you too." I said looking into his eyes. "He was starting to lean into another kiss when the car door opened. "IsIselia!" I heard Zoey scream. "Hush! Just Wait!" Kaoru said pushing her away from the door. "Let go of me!" Zoey said kicking the air. Mori's arms wrapped around her as he held her away. "Stop struggling!" Kaoru yelled. Kyoya popped his head in the car. "We're here." He said coolly. I blushed and nodded feeling as though we'd been caught or something, though we hadn't actually been doing anything.

Hikaru got out of the car first and helped me out. He held my hand as we stood and waited for Mori to put Zoey down. She brushed her shirt off and straightened it. "You didn't have to do that!" yelled. Angry and the fact he'd messed up her clothes. "Sorry" Mori said and turned to walk to honey. "Well come on!" Tamaki yelled and gestured for us all to walk to the movie theater. Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh as Tamaki pulled her arm. Kaoru walked up to Hikaru and smile. I looked at Hikaru who had turned his face away from me.

Hikaru's P.O.V

Kaoru walked up at me and IsIselia, he smiled at me and I knew all too well why. It was an 'I knew it!' smile. I turned my head away from IsIselia trying to hide the fact that my face had turned a slight red. That was the last thing I wanted her to see right now. "Well, Hikaru wasn't to mean was he?" I heard kaoru ask IsIselia. She laughed. "No." She said and I could hear her smile. Damn it! I could feel my face turn a brighter red. Kaoru laughed. I knew he could see my face. That bastard, he's evil when he wants to be. But I couldn't say anything I was too. "Kaoru, are you sure you'll be able to watch this movie. Remember you hate these kinds because they make you have nightmares." Kaoru's face turned pink as he looked at me. "No, that's horror movies Hikaru; you're the one that cries at these types." His eyes gleamed. My face turned red. "No, kaoru I thi-" "It's ok, I'm afraid of horror movies and I cry at movies that aren't even that sad." IsIselia said cutting me off. We both looked down at her. I had forgotten she was even there. Her hands were clamped together in front of her, Hell, I didn't even remember letting go of her hand. "Hikaru, Kaoru, IsIselia, Come on!" Tamaki Yelled. "Coming! Sorry!" IsIselia yelled back. And started to run towards him. I looked at Kaoru and he looked at me. I ran after her and grabbed her hand. "You left me behind." I said smiling. She looked surprised at first but chuckled. "I know, I just thought you'd want to be with Kaoru." She said, her head titling to the side. "Oh. Don't worry I can be with Kaoru all the time. I mean we live together after all" I said laughing. I pulled her arm a little and ran ahead of her, reaching the rest of the host club just a few steps before she did.

"What was taking you so long?" Tamaki asked. "Sorry me and Kaoru were talking." I said. "Well you can talk later! Our movies going to start soon and I don't want to miss it." Tamaki said and walking into the theater as the door man opened the door for him. Everyone walked in behind him. "Wow I've never been in sure a big movie theater." IsIselia said looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah it's huge."Zoey whispered. "I guess so. I mean, it's not like a museum or anything." Haruhi said talking up to the man at the counter. "Can I have one tickle for-"Haruhi started. "What are you doing! I'll pay for you" Tamaki said. "I can pay for myself, you know, it's just a movie ticket Sempi" Haruhi said annoyed. "I'm paying, it's on me. After all I did drag everyone out here." Tamaki said. "I'd like 9 movie tickets to last kiss in the snow, please" Tamaki said and paid for us. "Hey Haruhi's right, we could have paid for ourselves." I said taking the ticket from Tamaki as he held it the out for us to take. "I know, but it's my treat" He said, and I shrugged giving IsIselia hers.

We all entered the dark theater and sat down to watch the movie. I sat in-between IsIselia and Kaoru, Zoey was on the other side of IsIselia and Kyoya was next to her, Tamaki sat on the other side of Kyoya and Haruhi sat between him and honey, which left Mori at the end. The movie started at everyone got quiet.

IsIselia's P.O.V

The movie ended and we all walked out of the dark room. "That was ok." Hikaru said pushing his hands into his pockets. "I really liked it!" Tamaki yelled and I laughed at him. "I'm with Tamaki it was sweet" Zoey said with a chuckle. I Nodded. "I really did love it too, I think it was so sweet whe-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. "IsIselia, watch out!" Kaoru yelled. But it was too late, I'd tripped. I had forgotten that we were upstairs and that there was an escalader . "ah!" I yelled as I felt my head hit something hard. I didn't remember much after that, I could feel something drip down my face and people yelling for help, but then it all went black.

Zoey's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen…I didn't want too. I just stood there frozen in shock.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

IsIselia was laying on the ground by the time I saw. One moment I heard Kaoru yell and the next there was a scream. My eyes widened as I saw the blood. I ran down the escaladers, to the bottom where she was laying. I didn't want to touch her incase I made It worse, but at the same time I wanted terribly to pick her up and hold her…

This couldn't be happening…I looked up at Kaoru, he was with Zoey at the top. Still looking down with shock. I could seen a stream of tears running down her face; Kyoya was on the phone already.  
I grabbed her hand gently. Her fingers moved slightly and I could feel the tears swelling up.

"Move out of the way!" I heard the paramedics yell through the crowd.  
The came and laid the stretcher on the ground, Gently lifting her and laying her down they carried her away. We all got in our cars and followed the ambulance, except for Zoey, who road with IsIselia in the ambulance.

I hadn't said one word to anyone since she fell. I couldn't find my voice, even with Kaoru.  
"She'll be ok…" He said looking at me. " I just nodded to him and stared out the window.

~~~~`Fast forward to hospital`~~~~

Zoey's P.O.V.

"We've finished with the stitches and she's stable, we aren't sure she if she will remember some things, though, she may have slight memory loss." I over heard the Doctor telling IsIselia's mom. I Saw Hikaru tense as he heard the news too.

I walked up to the IsIselia's mom, hugged her and caught the doctor. "Um, excuse me, but when can I see her?" I asked. He looked at me then sighed. "Not until she wakes up and we aren't sure then that is. Yet though." he said with a sad expression. "can't I please just go see her? I won't try to wake her, or bother her I just want to see her…" I said. He sighed. Looked away for a moment and then back at me. "Ok…fine but only two people at a time." He said.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily. I went to tell the others.

Hikaru and IsIselia's mom went first.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Zoey had walked off to talk to the doctor after hugging IsIselia's mom. I watched as they whispered. Then after they were done she came back smiling. I felt a slim ray of hope in my chest. "Go see her" She whispered. With a smile. I nodded and stood.

Me and her mother walked down the long white hall to her room. I stopped and exhaled in front of the door. Then we walked in together.

She had a white bandage wrapping around her forehead, covering part of her hair. And a cast on her right arm and one on her left leg. I let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't as bad as I have imagined. Still bad, but to quiet as bad.

Her mom was kneeling next to the bed holding her hand. I walked closer. Part of her face was bruised and her arm was a light shade of purple.

I winced thinking of how it must hurt her. I was sure her leg was the same way, but I couldn't see because it was covered by the cast. I could see her mom's sorrow. She looked at me. "It's ok…She's strong…you don't have to cry anymore." She whispered.

I looked at her shocked but then I realized I was crying. I touched my hand to my face...it was wet with tears.

We had to leave then, if Zoey was going to get her turn to see IsIselia before visiting hours were up.

I looked down at her again before we walked out.

When we entered the lobby I looked at Kaoru, he stared back at me. "Hikaru…Is she ok?" I didn't say a word, just nodded. He patted my shoulder and turned to the rest of the host club the spoke, "I think we should go." They nodded and said bye. I turned back to stare down the long Hall with IsIselia's room and then we left.

Zoey's P.O.V.

Tamaki and IsIselia's mom were talking. They turned to look at me. "I'm going to take IsIselia's mom home." Tamaki said. I nodded, I'd find a way home later. Mori and Honey looked at me. "I'll see IsIselia tomorrow ok Zoey-chan?" Honey said holding usa-chan. I nodded again and looked at Kyoya who was left.

We didn't have to say anything to know that we would go see her together. We walked down to her room, then opened the door and into the room. She was laying there still and unmoving. I knew IsIselia hated sleeping on her back unless she was depressed and wanted to look dead. I knew she didn't want to look dead now, and I knew if she was ok she'd be on her right side hugging a pillow or bear. I couldn't look at her any closer than I was…

Kyoya was right next to her. "Hmm.. I guess you'll have to work along for awhile huh?" He said touching her hand. "Is that all you think about?" I whispered in shock. "Of coarse not." He said coolly. "Oh my bad, I forgot you you only think about the host club and making yourself look good in front of your dad" I spat.  
"That's not true" He said. "I care about a lot of things." He continued, fixing her blanket. I walked up to him, "I can do that." I said fixing the other side. He gave me a stern look. "Zoey, I'm just saying that she will have to work to pay off what she broke longer, since she is obviously not able to work." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me." I growled. I looked down at IsIselia and kissed her forehead gently, then walked out of the room. I ran down the halls until I came to a good hiding place. I hated arguing…The tears had swelled up in my eyes; between seeing IsIselia hurt and arguing with kyoya. I couldn't handle it.

I slid down to the floor and held myself as the pain became to much.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I watched her leave the room. I looked back at IsIselia. "I'm an idiot" I said and left.  
I went to find her, wherever she was. I asked around to see if anyone had seen her.  
Finally one nurse pointed me in the right direction. I wasn't sure how I was going to fix this or why I wanted too.

I saw her. She was holding her knees to her chest, her frame lightly shaking from tears.

I walked up to her and looked down. I stared at her, confused about this feeling I had and about what I was doing. "Are you ok?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes watery from crying. "Just go away. I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes with her arm. She had clearly calmed down

"I don't think you are." I said. "Look, I don't need you to act like you care ok, Just leave me alone. You're only here to make sure IsIselia is ok so she can finish paying you back!" She yelled. "No, That's not true…I do care and I was a jerk earlier." I said looking down. "Yeah, you got the right and what do you care about!" She haft yelled standing up, so that she could see me better. "…About you." I said and before I knew what I was doing I placed my lips on hers.

She didn't kiss back at first but then I felt her lips move with mine. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled away but kissed her again. She blushed. "I'm sorry...I swear I don't just care about the money…I just didn't know what else to say" I said. She nodded. "ok…I guess I forgive you" She replied then kissed me again And I felt my face turn a light shade of pink. I saw she was blushing too, so I wasn't to embarrassed.

I stopped her and grabbed her hand. "Zoey…" I whispered her name, then continued, "will you be my girlfriend?" She looked up at me, her face turning red. "…yes…" she whispered and I kissed her again.

**Ok this is really chapters 4 5 and 6 but they were all short so i put them together in one big chapter 4. please tell me if i need to corrcet anything . k byee**


End file.
